


Together. I love you.

by Lanceiferroar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Brett, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Theo, Bottom Theo Raeken, Breeding, Cheating, Clothes Sharing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Personal Trainer Theo, Pet Names, Possessive Brett Talbot, Professor Liam, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Top Liam, Top Liam Dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceiferroar/pseuds/Lanceiferroar
Summary: Liam moves to NYC to be a professor. Theo is in NYC and needs a life change. When a pizza falls from the sky and hits Theo in the head, his life changes when he sees who dropped it on him.





	1. Hello, I'm Liam Dunbar

 

New York City! A new day, a new journey! Liam Dunbar was ready to start this new journey in his life. He, along with his friends Stiles, Lydia, and Malia found a quaint apartment in the city. There were 3 floors in this building and the third floor was all theirs. 

Liam looked in awe at the buildings as Malia drove the U-Haul. Behind them, Stiles drove his Jeep, Roscoe, with Lydia. Liam was ready to start his new life with his friends. Before this, they all lived in a small town called Beacon Hills, California. Liam was a star athlete and an A student. He struggles with IED, but has always fought back and did what he could to be in control. Liam was so loved by the school that even when he came out as gay, he was surrounded by people who loved him. After high school, Liam went to college and stumbled upon the theatre education department. He found his calling, being a theatre professor. Liam had everything, a great family, great friends, a bright future, but he was missing something, he just did not know what it was. When his friends all wanted to move, he thought maybe he would find that something out in New York. 

“Are we there yet?” Liam groaned.

Malia glared at the road. “Liam. You have been asking this for the past 4 hours. If you ask again, I will pull over, throw you out, and leave your ass there.” Malia and Liam had been friends since preschool. They were extremely comfortable with one another and had no idea how they haven’t killed each other yet. 

“Fiiiine.” Liam said. He had put his feet up and relaxed, dreaming of what was to come. He had an interview as an adjunct professor at NYU teaching theatre. He thought that maybe by doing this, this will help him find what he needs. 

Liam’s mind was racing, he continued to think of the endless possibilities that was before him. 

“We are here!” Malia said. She pulled over and the 4 got out of their cars. 

“Wow!” Stiles said looking up at their new home.

They all walked in and climbed up the hardwood steps. Liam wondered who their 

neighbors would be. 

Lydia opened the door and they looked at their new place. Each one of them had their own room. The living space was nice and they had a skylight in their living room. Their kitchen was smaller, but they had a nice dining room. Their windows had beautiful views of the city. There was two bathrooms. Since Liam found the place, he got the room that had a bathroom attached to it. His very own en suite, while everyone else shared the bathroom.

They began their long process of unloading their luggage and furniture into the apartment. 

“I’m hungry.” Liam said.

“You’re always hungry.” Stiles rolled his eyes. Stiles and Liam had been friends for years. They were the only two openly gay guys on their lacrosse team. They were friends and they went on one date and realized they just weren’t feeling it at all, they would rather be friends. 

“Stiles is right.” Lydia responded. Lydia and Liam did not meet until high school. She was a fashion guru and when Liam came out it “threatened” her to not be the popular one, so they had to be a popular group. At first, Liam thought she was superficial and he wanted no part of being her friend, but when Liam’s ex girlfriend, Hayden, tried to make Liam’s life a living hell, Lydia intervered and made it so bad, she transferred schools. Hayden was just a bitch and a homophobe. Liam was glad to be done and out of the closet.

“Let’s see….We have some dough, cheese, sauce, and pepperoni, let’s make some pizza!” Liam suggested. Pizza was something he and his family would make all the time. Liam’s mom and stepdad would always try to set aside one day a week to cook something together, usually it would end up being pizza. As Liam grew older and friends came over, they would sometimes participate in the tradition as well making pizza just seemed like the right thing to do.

“Yes! The Dunbar speciality!” Stiles exclaimed. 

They got out all of the ingredients and started tossing the dough in the air. “Toss it here!” Malia said. Liam passed it over and she continued throwing it. “Stiles!” 

Malia passed it to Stiles who threw it in the air a few times. “Lydia!”

“Nope.” Lydia was on the couch doing her nails.

“Fine, Liam, back to you!” Stiles said, but Liam was checking a text. “Liam!” 

Liam caught the dough, but only got a handful, the rest of the dough flew out the window. “Heads up!” Liam called and saw it land on someone. “Shit!” Liam zoomed downstairs. “I am so sorry”

“It’s okay.” The man said. “Here’s your dough….” The man and Liam paused staring at each other. 

Liam broke the silence. “Hello, I’m Liam Dunbar.” He smiled and shook the other guys hand. 

“Hey, I’m Theo Raeken.” The man responded.


	2. Hey, I'm Theo Raeken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo needs a change in his life.

New York City. A new day, the same old shit. Theo Raeken walked down the street on his way home from work. He was a fitness trainer at NYU. He dealt with the same people each day, the only upside was he could work out and be paid for it instead of paying for it. He enjoyed his job, but something was missing. He was having fun, but he felt like there was some hole in his life. 

Theo tried to walk everywhere and explore the city. Typically, he wouldn’t walk alone, but he eventually figured out where to go and where not to go. That was his problem. Where does he go next in life. He wanted an answer. Theo was an impatient person, but it wasn’t like the answer was just going to fall out of the sky, no matter how much he wished it would. He just wanted a change. 

Like today, he knew everything that would happen. He would wake up at 7am, have breakfast, and leave by 8am. He would jog to work making it there by 8:30am. His 9am, Laura, would be late, as usual, and say it was because of traffic, but really she just overslept and forgot. When she was done his next client, Andrew, would come in right at 11am on the dot. He would sign in, tell a dad joke, Theo would fake laugh, and then they would move on. 

He really needed a change in his life. Theo lived in a life that was constantly changing, but the changes weren’t usually good. When he was young, he and his family grew up in Austin, Texas. Sadly his family did not give to shits about him. His sister had died in a horrible accident in the woods and his parents never got over it, they turned to drugs and alcohol and Theo was left to raise himself. As he grew up, he realized he was gay, but he felt he couldn’t tell anyone. He felt his family would disown him and his friends would laugh at him. He decided that when he was 18 he would come out, and that is just what he did. First he told his friends. That did not go well. They faked being supportive and then the next day when Theo was not expecting it, they jumped him, beating him down. 

When Theo returned him, he was surprised his parents were aware that something had happened and they were concerned. Theo thought this was a good time as they were sympathetic. He told them he was gay and they were silent. 

“Church.” His father said to his mother. They got in the car and went to church. Theo sat there terrified. After an hour and a half they returned. “Theodore. If  _ that  _ is how you want to live your life, then you can get the fuck out.” He threw luggage bags at Theo. Theo packed up his car and left. He left his home in Texas and just drove. He had no direction at first, but as he drove he knew he needed a plan. He decided to go to New York City because why the hell not. 

6 years later, and he is thriving. While he is bored with things, he is much happier than he once was. 

“Heads up!” A voice called out and saw it land on someone. “I am so sorry” The man said to Theo.

“It’s okay.” Theo said. “Here’s your dough….” He and the man paused staring at each other. 

The man broke the silence. “Hello, I’m Liam Dunbar.” He smiled and shook the other guys hand. 

“Hey, I’m Theo Raeken.” Theo responded.


	3. Beautiful Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Theo finally meet and talk until something unexpected happens...

“I’m sorry Theo.” Liam said.  _ Holy fuck this guy is hot.  _

“No problem, Liam. I was just thinking how I wanted pizza and I guess the universe was listening!” Theo laughed.

“The universe does work in mysterious ways.” Liam chuckled and rocked on the balls on his feet, clearly being flirty.

“Wait, are you the new tenant?” Theo asked.

“One of them, yeah.” Liam responded. “There are four of us who live together. Me, Stiles, Malia, and Lydia.”

“Oh cool, I live right under you on the second floor.” Theo said. “So is Stiles your….”

“....my….? Boyfriend?” Liam laughed. “Oh no, we tried it. Lasted a day, we are too good of friends. We dated that day because we were the only out gay kids and in high school that made sense. It really opened our eyes to the fact that we would never work.”

“Oh….good to know.” Liam noticed Theo blushed as he responded. 

“So….” Theo sat on their stoop. “What brings you to the big city?” 

“Well, I am an adjunct professor at NYU.” Liam began. “I have a bachelors in theatre and a master of fine arts in theatre education. I always wanted to teach and this is a perfect start!” 

“NYU?! Really?! I work there!” Theo exclaimed.

“What do you do?” Liam asked.

“I am a personal trainer at the gym.” Theo responded.

_ Of course he is with a body like that.  _ Liam thought to himself. “Well, I bet you’re great at that! That must be fun.”

“Eh, it can be. Lately, it seems like I am in a rut. Nothing seems to change.” Theo said.

“I hear you. I felt the same why.” Liam said. Theo and he paused again, staring into each other’s eyes. 

“Liam, has anyone ever told you that you have the most enchanting eyes?” Theo asked.

“No, no they haven’t.” Liam responded.  _ Oh my gosh. We just met and I am about to kiss this man.  _ Liam was about to lean in when 

“Theo I forgot my key!” A guy said. 

“Corey!” Theo said standing up to meet him. “Corey, this is our new upstairs neighbor, Liam. Liam, this is Corey, my….boyfriend.” 

“Oh! Your boyfriend! Hi so nice to meet you!” Liam said trying not to feel like an idiot or burst into tears.

“We’ll have to have you over for dinner one night! This guy right here is an amazing cook!” Corey said hugging Theo. “And doesn’t look so bad in an apron.” He winked.

Liam blushed. “I’ll have to tell my roommates. About the dinner that is.” Liam stumbled over his words. He now feared that he looked like a complete idiot.

“How’s tomorrow night?” Theo asked. 

“Sounds good.” Liam said. “I should be going.” Liam tried to scurry inside.

“Wait!” Theo said. Liam’s heart practically skipped a beat. “Here, my business card.” 

“Oh….” Liam took it.  _ He was only flirting because he wanted me for business.  _

“My phones dead, but you can ignore the other stuff, but look at my number and text me so I have your number!” He said smiling.

“Will do!” Liam blushed. He went upstairs, opened the door to his apartment, closed it, and stood there leaning against it. “Wow.”

“Oh, I know that look.” Malia said.

“Is the pizza okay?” Stiles asked.

“What’s his name?” Lydia asked blowing her nails dry.

“Theo Raeken. He lives downstairs.” Liam smiled holding his business card close to his heart.


	4. He's So Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is head over heels for Theo <3 Only one thing standing in his way...

“Theo. Raeken.” Liam said practically skipping into the apartment. He took out his phone and programmed his number in. “There is only one problem….”

“What?” Lydia asked.

“He live downstairs….with his boyfriend.” Liam said.

“Oh….” the three said collectively. 

“But they invited us over for dinner tomorrow night.” Liam said. “Apparently Theo enjoys cooking.”

“So do you!” Stiles said.

“He also works at NYU.” Liam added.

“You’re about to too!” Stiles said. 

“So how do we get rid of him? What does he do?” Malia asked. 

Stiles got a devilish look in his eyes. “Shall we make him disappear?” 

“No! That would hurt Theo in the long run. Look, I barely know the guy. I  _ just  _ met him. I am definitely attracted to him, but he could be a criminal or something for all I know!” Theo said. “I can be just friends with him. Yeah. Definitely. Friends.”

“ ….so are we still having pizza?” Stiles asked. Liam threw the dough at him that had been in his hands. Malia and Stiles went into the kitchen.

“Lydia….he is the hottest guy I think I have ever seen in my life. He told me I have the most beautiful eyes. He made my stomach flip when he talked to me.” Liam plead.

“I know you are a caring and understanding, Liam. You don’t want to break them up, but remember this: the universe knows when things are right. Let things happen naturally.  _ If  _ Theo feels the same way, it will work itself out.” Lydia said. “And in the meantime, if his boyfriend is an asshole, I’ll just claw his eyes out.” She said smiling showing off her newly painted nails.

“I love you, Lydia.” He said hugging her.

“I love you too, Liam.”  Lydia said.

During dinner, all Liam could think about was Theo. He took a shower, laid in his new bed and remembered he had to text him.

 

_ Liam:  _ Hey it’s Liam! Sorry time got away from me moving in and all. Anyways, my friends are down for dinner tomorrow! :)

 

_ Theo:  _ Hey! :) I’m glad you’re all moved in. 5 sound good? Dinner at 6. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow ;) 

 

Liam blushed and and put his phone on the table next to his bed. All he could think about was staring into Theo’s eyes.


	5. Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Corey have Liam, Lydia, Malia, and Stiles over for dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is a little short so I figured why not post 2 chapters today! YAY! Double chapter day!

Liam enjoyed sleeping and after the drive, moving in, and his emotions going crazy about Theo, he ended up sleeping until noon. Part of him wanted to just stay in bed, but the other part of him wanted to fast forward to the night and be with Theo. Ugh, but he knew pesky Corey would be there. He can’t hate Corey, he just met him and maybe he and Theo are really good together. Even though he knows that he would be better for Theo.

“Well look who the cat dragged in!” Stiles said. “I was taking bets that you snuck downstairs and murdered Corey.” 

“I can if you want.” Malia said pulling a butcher knife out of the drawer. 

“No, no.” Liam laughed. “Not yet.” He winked.

The group all watched tv. Liam couldn’t tell you what he was watching because his mind was somewhere else. Theo. His mind was all over Theo and that is where he wanted to be. All over Theo. 

At 4 o’clock Liam ran into his room to get ready. He did not want to seem desperate, but he wanted to show Theo just how hot he could be. He found a tight sky blue t shirt to wear that really helped show off his body. He wore a pair of tight black chino shorts to help show off his ass a little. He needed something else to really push it over the edge. Liam opened his underwear drawer and knew what to wear. He grabbed his jockstrap so that his ass would be featured 

perfectly in those shorts. He thought that may be a little forward, but he shrugged it off.

“Okay I’m ready!” Liam said bursting into the living room to find everyone still watching tv. “What are you all sitting around for? Get ready!” 

“Liam….it’s 4:10.” Stiles responded.

“I’ve been getting ready for a while now.” Lydia called from the bathroom. 

“Thank you!  _ Someone _ cares!” Liam responded. Stiles and Malia groaned and got ready. 

Liam began to pace, but then realized he would sweat too much so he sat on the couch and tried not to move. 

Lydia emerged from the bathroom. “I can see the worry all over your face. Liam, calm down.”

“I’m trying! He is just so hot!!! I know he is dating someone, but when he looked at me, I swear time stopped.  Time stops and what you thought you knew changes and life beyond this moment is better, bigger. Time stops but still your heart is beating. Time stops though you don't take a breathe.” Liam said.

Lydia glared at him. “Stop listening to  _ Big Fish  _ and be realistic!”

“I can’t stop listening to a musical I only know one song from!” Liam protested.

“ANYWAYS, Liam just don’t get your hopes up. I love you, but you fall for guys fast. Remember what happened with….him.” Lydia said. “I won’t say his name I prom-”

“Brett.” Liam interrupted. “My therapist said to not hide my fears. He is not here and I cannot live in fear and skirt around his name. Brett and I dated for a year and I have to own what happened and that I can grow from it.” 

Lydia grabbed Liam’s hand. “I’m proud of you. I just am very protective of you. After I found you….that day. Liam, you’re one of my best friends so I am very protective over you. I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“Thanks, Lydia.” He kissed her hand. 

The gang is ready and Liam waited until 5:01 to go downstairs. Liam didn’t wanna be too early or right on time, but he was too eager to go see Theo. Liam gently knocked on the door. 

Theo opened the door and Liam swears he saw his face light up, there was a twinkle in his eye. “Liam!” He said and he gave Liam a big hug. “You must be his friends.”

“This is Stiles, Malia, and Lydia.” Liam introduced.

Theo invited them in. “Corey is in the kitchen cooking.”

“Hi! One minute!” They heard Corey say from the other room. “Hi, I’m Corey, Theo’s boyfriend.” Liam noticed Theo half smiled when he said that.

Liam wanted to do a lot of talking, “Corey, this is Stiles, Malia, and Lydia.”

Malia glared at him. “Corey.” She said. 

Theo led them all to the living room where there were glasses of wine waiting for them. “I hope you like Riesling.”

“Wow that’s Liam’s favorite!” Lydia said. 

“So Theo. How did you and Corey meet?” Malia said sipping her wine. 

Theo laughs. “Well it’s kind of a funny and awkward story.”

“Those are my favorite!” Stiles said.

“Well. When I moved here 6 years ago and Corey was living with his girlfriend and they 

needed a roommate.” Theo began.

“Whoa Corey’s girlfriend?” Liam asked in awe.

“Dark times!” Corey yelled from afar. 

“So I moved in. We all hung out all the time. She worked nights and Corey and I would play board games or watch tv. There was occasional flirting, but Corey told me he was straight. One night we were watching a movie and he fell asleep on my shoulder. He was too adorable to wake, so I carried him to his bed. I put him there and then I felt his hand grab mine. He pulled me close to him and kissed me. I joined him in bed and we kissed for a while. That is, until his girlfriend came home. She walked in on us kissing, screamed, and yelled. We both felt really bad for hurting her, but when things are right, they are right.” Theo said looking at Liam. 

“Interesting.” Lydia noted as Theo was smiling at Liam. Liam got up to go to the bathroom. “Theo, can I talk with you?” 

“Sure?” He said confused. “What’s up?” The two walked to the window.

“This view is great, right?” She asked.

“Yeah?” Theo was confused.

“‘When things are right, they are right.’ Right?” Lydia asked.

“Yes….?” Theo responded.

“I’ll be blunt. Liam, is my best friend. You are with Corey. Don’t string Liam along. He got out of a really bad relationship recently and we all were there to pick up the pieces. Liam needs a change, a good change.” Lydia said.

Theo looked in awe at her. “Can I tell you something and you can’t tell anyone, especially Liam?”

Lydia paused. “Liam is my best friend, but I respect privacy.” 

“I….Corey is great….but I haven’t been happy in a while. I felt my life needed change. Then yesterday while I was thinking about that a pizza hit my in the face!” Lydia smiled hearing Theo say this. “Then this sweet and handsome guy came down and….Lydia what I am saying is, I won’t hurt Liam. I think he is really sweet and cute. I don’t know what will happen, but I overstepped once. I won’t do it again.” 

“Thank you. Just know that if you hurt him, I will kill you.” She said smiling, walking away.

“Dinner is ready!” Corey called. Everyone went to the table. Corey had made steak for everyone, mashed potatoes, corn, and green beans. 

“This looks great!” Stiles said. 

The meal was relatively quiet. “So, you’re all from California?” Corey asked.

“Yes we are.” Malia said coldly. While Lydia and Liam were close, Malia was being extra protective and looked like she was ready to drive her knife into Corey’s throat. 

“That’s cool, must be really different here.” Corey said. Liam could hear the bit of terror in his voice that Malia put in him. 

Stiles with a mouth full of food began, “Yeah, we came from a small town called Beacon Hills. Nothing happens there. Like. Nothing. We all had to get the fuck out.”

“Interesting.” Theo said. “So is Liam always throwing pizzas out of windows?”

Liam nearly spit out his wine. “Actually that was me.” Stiles said. Liam glared at him. “Well I threw it to him, Liam tried to catch and it just went out the window.” 

“Well, I was never happier to have a pizza fall on me. It brought me some great friends.” Theo said smiling. Liam’s cheeks turned a shade of red and he tried to hide it, but he could tell that at least Theo noticed.

The dinner went by quicker than he had hoped. Everyone was sitting around chatting when Theo and Liam decided to step away. “So Liam, I know it’s only been a day, but how do you like New York?”

“It’s a lot louder than Beacon Hills, that’s for sure.” Liam said. “I need to start looking around. We need to see what stores are near us, the best way to get to work, and I need to find a gym.”

“Well let me know what stores you need and I can show you all of the stores around here. I can actually show you how to get there since we will be working in the same place. As for the gym, as a professor you can use the campus gym for free! You can hire a trainer if you want too.” Theo winked. “Or since we are friends I could give you your first few lessons for free.” 

“Yeah? I have class tomorrow, but after I could head there. If you have an opening….” Liam responded. He didn’t want to sound too eager.

“I have someone at 9:30, 11, and 1. I should be good after 3.” Theo said looking at his calendar.

Liam pulled his phone out. “I teach Acting 1 at 11 and then at 12:30 I teach Theatre History. I should be done at 2. So that gives me time to go to ‘my office’ and get some stuff together and then I can meet you around 3.”

“Sounds good!” Theo responded.

“I can text you when I leave to figure out how to get there.” Liam said.

Theo then got an idea to get a little closer to Liam. “Add me on snapchat and you can see me on snap maps! Scan my snapcode.” Theo held up his phone.

“Okay!” Liam tried not to blush and added Theo on snapchat.

“Well, it’s getting late.” Lydia said. “We should probably get ready. Liam has a big day and I have to plan his outfit for him tomorrow. Can’t have a new teacher looking like a slob!”

Liam laughed. “Thank you for tonight Theo. I’ll see you tomorrow. Thanks Corey.”

“Thank you both.” The rest of them said.

Theo smiled and his eyes were glued to Liam.

“Have a good night!” Corey said waving. “They were nice.” 

Theo was still smiling thinking of Liam. “Yeah they are.” 

Liam and Lydia went to his room. “If I didn’t stop you two, you would have jumped into bed!” 

“No!!!” Liam protested. “He’s dating Corey! We are just friends….” Lydia raised an eyebrow. “He did have me add him on snapchat though.”

“And have you crept on him to see what was on his story?” Lydia said.

Liam was silent. “I was waiting for you to leave….” She looked at him. “Fine!” He opened and saw he had a story. “Okay, his breakfast….didn’t think Theo was that kind of gay to snap his food. HOLY SHIT.” Liam was looking at a sweaty shirtless mirror selfie. 

“Good night, Liam. I’ll leave you to look at that for the next hour. Or two minutes.” Lydia said teasing him. 

“Rude!!!” Liam called after. He laid in bed and just continuously looked at the picture. Tonight he learned Theo was not only sexy af, but he was sweet as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy everyone is enjoying the story! Let me know what you think!


	6. Gym & Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam meets Theo at his work for a workout. They tell each other secrets and grow a lot closer. Theo is faced with a hard decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter does feature: abuse, trauma, relationship issues, and homophobia.

Liam woke up ready for the day. He tried to not be nervous and wanted to hold out hope that things would go his way. He got to his 11am class at 10:30. The room was empty and he took the time to look over the lesson plan for the millionth time. He knew it would be a breeze. And it was. Liam felt that he blinked and the day was over. It was 1:45 and he taught two classes back to back. Now he just had to wait his time to go and see Theo.

He opened snapmaps and figured out how to get there. He put on his running shorts and a gym t shirt and packed his bag. He decided to jog there as a warm up for the work out. He put in his airpods and began listening to the _Mamma Mia_ soundtrack because that was one of the albums he used to get psyched up. 

He jogged and got through half of the album. He walked in, scanned his new school ID, and walked right in. In a room full of hot guys, some shirtless, he saw Theo instantly. Theo was lifting some weights, looked like he just finished his own work out. He had no shirt on, tight shorts, and a baseball cap and Liam did not mind the view at all. 

Theo looked over and saw Liam. “Liam!” He waved telling him to come over. “How was your first day, professor?” He laughed.

Liam laughed nervously. “It went really well! The students seem to like me, so hopefully it’s not just a first day thing.” 

“I’m sure they love you.” Theo said smiling. “So, walk me through your usual work outs and then I will work with you to see how I can help you here.”

Liam and Theo walked around the gym. Liam showed him the things he has used before while Theo introduced him to some new things. After an hour or so they decided to just sit. “That was a good workout, Theo. I guess I know why so many clients want to work with you.”

Theo laughed. “Thank you, Liam. You know your way around the gym, you sure you want a trainer?” 

Liam worried that was Theo’s way of saying he wasn’t into him. “I think it’s nice. Even if it’s someone to talk to.”

“Great! I was hoping you’d stay. I also found out your job covers me. So you can be my client for free!” Theo said joyfully.

Liam couldn’t contain his smile. “I have to pay you somehow. I could cook for you!”

“I mean, I won’t say no to food!” Theo and Liam laughed. “I’m excited to get to know you more, Liam.”

“Yeah, me too.” Liam smiled at him. Liam then had a dark thought of his past and Theo could see it written all over his face.

“Liam, are you okay?” Theo asked.

“Yes. I just….I have a hard time making guy friends sometimes. After my ex….” Liam’s voice trailed off.

“I don’t want to pry, but do you want to talk about it?” Theo asked putting his hand on Liam’s shoulder.

Liam nodded. “My last ex was named….Brett. I met him at the gym. Everything started off great. First we would just work out together, then he asked me to dinner. The date was normal until the end. We were leaving and a few guys called us ‘fags’ and it was like a new person. Brett just raged out, he completely kicked their asses. It felt….weird. Part of me was happy he stuck up for us, but I saw this new side of him that scared me. I tried not to think on it, but I couldn’t get it out of my mind. Then, as time went on, I began to notice things. He would nudge me, then he would push me, then one day I pissed him off so much he punched me and gave me a black eye. He insisted it was an accident and I forgave him. It kept happening. I told people I got in fights or that I fell on a doorknob.”

“Liam, I’m so sorry.” Theo started, but was cut off.

“That’s not even the worst. We were out and to be honest, I can’t remember what happened. Next thing I knew, I was waking up in the hospital. My friend, Scott, his mom was over me making sure I was okay. Lydia was in the room asleep on the chair. She said that Brett was arrested. We had to go to court and he got some time and community service. I guess that is one of the reasons I had to get out of Beacon Hills. I needed to move on, move from that negative space.” Liam said tearing up a bit. Before he new it, Theo was hugging him.

“Liam, if I ever see this Brett, I will make sure he never comes near you.” Theo declared. 

“He shouldn’t be here. He’s back in California and we are here in New York.” Liam said. “Sorry to unload that all on to you.” 

Theo smiled. “I’m glad you did, Liam. Now I know you better now.” Theo felt they were getting closer. Their lips were inches apart. He couldn’t. “Well, it seems like our time is up for today….I gotta change, but do you wanna take the subway home together?” 

“That would be great! I have to change too.” Liam said. They went to the locker room. Liam changed out of his gym clothes. He noticed Theo had his own private area to change, which made him a little disappointed. Liam felt a little strange. The only people who knew about Brett were his close friends and family. He had barely known Theo and told him everything. He just feels this connection with him.

“You almost ready to go?” Theo appeared breaking Liam’s train of thought.

“Yeah, just have to tie my shoes.” Liam said. The boys walked to the subway station and Theo was able to help Liam navigate his way home. “Thanks, Theo. I really appreciate it.”

“No problem. We can probably get rides together most days so we don’t have to be alone.” Theo said shyly. 

Liam blushed thinking of the idea of the two of them spending each day going to and from work. He wanted to test some waters with Theo. “So Theo, I was pretty open and vulnerable with you. I think it’s your turn.” 

Theo looked blankly. “I - umm. I’m not sure. What do you want me to tell you?” 

“Well how about where are you originally from?” Liam asked.

Theo let out a small laugh. “Well. I actually grew up in Texas….I didn’t exactly have the best life….” 

Liam held his hand. “You don’t have to. I was partially joking.” 

Theo blushed and smiled. “You were open and honest with me, it’s my turn. When I was young, my sister died. After that, my parents went on a downward spiral. My mom got hooked on heroin. My dad just drank all day every day. When I was in school the friends I had were always calling people ‘fag’ and just using derogatory terms. When I was 16 I met up with this 25 year old. He was really nice, and thought I was 21. That’s when I knew I was definitely gay. So when I graduated from high school, I told my friends. I hoped that they matured and it would be okay. They seemed receptive at first. The next day I was walking home from school and….they jumped me. They beat me close to death. I blacked out and they left me in an alley for dead. After I came to, I made my way home the next morning. My parents didn’t even notice that I didn’t come home. For the first time in years my parents actually looked concerned about me. My dad asked what happened and it took everything I had to tell them. I came out to them. I told them I came out to my friends and….they got up and went to church. I sat at home over an hour. I put some cream on my wounds and waited for them to come back. When they came back, they brought in suitcases and told me to choose. I could ‘live that lifestyle’ or get out. So I got out. And I never plan on looking back.” Theo stopped and Liam hugged him. “Then I got in my car and eventually made my way here. I got an apartment, saw a Broadway show. I met Corey at the stage door actually.”

“Oh, you guys met at a show?” Liam asked.

“Well, he was in the show. Corey is a dancer on Broadway in  _ Wicked. _ ” Theo began. “He loves it here, I don’t think he would ever leave it.”

“Wow, that’s great.” Liam said trying not to roll his eyes.

“I guess I like theatre guys.” Theo said bumping his arm and winking at him. Liam turned bright red. “Oh look it’s our stop.”

Liam gave a sigh of relief. “This was a nice day, Theo. Thank you for letting me open up to you.”

Theo was about to make a dirty joke, but he figured it was not the time. “Thank  _ you  _ Liam for also letting me open up to you.” The two walked into their building and they got to Theo’s door. “I’ll see you later, Liam.”

“Bye, Theo.” Liam said continuing to walk upstairs.

Theo couldn’t help but stare until Liam was out of view. He turned the key to the door and saw Corey on the phone. “That is really great! How long can I think about it?” He said. “Mhm. Okay, thank you. Theo, you won’t believe it! They want  _ me  _ to go on the  _ Wicked _ tour!!! ME!” 

“Wow! Well….what would that mean?” He asked.

“Well, I did ask about you. You could either stay here and we can do visits and long distance. Or they mentioned you could join the team as a crew member. A big sexy strong man like you would be great putting sets together.” Corey said.

“I’m so proud of you! But I’m not sure….I’ll need to think about it.” Theo replied.

“Okay. They asked me and that guy Mason I told you about. I have 2 days to answer them. Mason already said yes, they are just waiting for me to answer. I won’t take it if you don’t want me to.” 

Theo had a lot to think about.

_ Theo:  _ Liam, can we get breakfast tomorrow? I need help. 


	7. Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo is faced with a tough choice, but something unexpected may make that choice a lot easier.

Theo ordered his coffee and bagel and waited for Liam to arrive. He really was not sure what to do. Honestly, in his time here he made acquaintances, but in the few short days Liam has become the person he is closest to. He couldn’t explain it, but he just felt this connection to Liam. A connection he has never felt before and one he could not explain. 

Liam walked in and Theo’s stomach flipped. He knew when Liam spotted him because Liam grew a dorky cute grin. Theo couldn’t help but have the same exact grin on his face. “Hey, Theo!”

“Hey, Liam. Did you want a coffee?” Theo asked.

“I ordered on the app, I can pick it up in….about 2 minutes.” Liam said checking his phone. “Are you okay? What do you need help with?”

“Corey.” Theo began. Liam felt his heart sink. How could help a guy he was falling for with issues he is having with his boyfriend. “He got a job offer. An awesome one. He would have the same exact job, but instead of Broadway he would be touring all over the country. He has two options. He goes and I stay and we do long distance or he goes….and I go with him.”

“Is that something that you would want to do?” Liam asked Theo.

“I really don’t know.” Theo replied. “On one hand, I have my career here. I have a good life here really. If I go, I would become a stagehand and work on the show. No offense, I’d rather see a show than work on one. I get how hard it is, and I just do not think I could do it.” 

“I get that. Before I directed I did a lot of work on scenery and lighting. Anyways, Theo what does your heart say?” Liam asked.

_ Stay here with you.  _ Is what Theo wished he could say. “My heart is confused. Liam I - Corey and I. Things are fine, but that is it. It’s fine. Not great. Not….not how I feel when I’m around….you.”

Liam feels his stomach lurch. “Theo….”

“I do not know what to feel, Liam. I wanted a new direction in my life and then the next thing I knew a pizza was falling on my face. Liam I told you things I haven’t even told Corey. He doesn’t know all about my parents. All he knows is that we do not talk. When I am with you, I feel comfortable. When I am with you, Liam, everything feels right. You feel right. We feel right.” Theo said.

Liam was speechless. These are the words he wanted to hear from the moment he met Theo. However, not under these circumstances. “Theo. I really like you, like  _ really  _ like you. If you feel that way about me, then that’s great.” Theo began to smile at his words. “But, you need to talk to Corey. I do not want to be in some love triangle or be a homewrecker.”

Theo grabbed Liam’s hand. “Liam, I really like you too. My heart says you. I am staying. I am going home and I’m ending it with Corey.” 

Liam felt guilty, but he couldn’t help but smile. “Theo, I want you to make sure you are making the right decision.”

“Liam….this decision is the first one in a long time that feels right.” Theo says. 

Liam smiles. “I’ll be at my apartment. Let me know.” He got up and left. 

Theo was left there in a daze. A lot just happened. He told Liam he had feelings for him, Liam also has feelings for Theo, and he decided to do something he should have done a long time ago with Corey. He cared about Corey, but he didn’t love Corey. 

Theo finished his coffee and walked home. He passed by the same shops he always did, but this time he felt refreshed. He knew that this decision was the right one. He got to his apartment and saw a light was on in the apartment. Corey was home. He walked up the stairs to the apartment and stood in front of the door. He knows this decision is right, but he knows it is still a hard one. He puts his key in the lock and turns it slowly. He opens the door and he can hear Corey in the other room. The sound is faint. He takes his jacket off and hangs it up on a chair. 

“Yes!” He hears Corey saying from his room. Theo figures he was just jacking off. They had not had sex in a few months. 

Theo opened their bedroom door. “What the fuck!” Theo yelled. Corey was fucking a random guy in their bed.

“Theo!” Corey said in terror.

“Theo?!” The guy said with Corey’s dick still inside of him. 

“Really, Corey?!” Theo roared.

The guy jumped up and grabbed his things. “Uh - I should go.” He threw his clothes on and practically ran out of the room. 

“Get out!” Theo yelled. “What the actual fuck, Corey?” 


	8. Not My Kind Of Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Corey confront each other

“What the fuck, Corey?!” Theo yelled again. 

Corey put his underwear on and sat on the edge of the bed. He kept his head down and refused to look at Theo. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry? SORRY?!” Theo said. He made a quick laugh. “Serves me right I guess.”

“What?” Corey asks.

“Corey, we are done. I came home to tell you that. I was planning to break up with you and seeing this really made that decision a hell of a lot easier for me.” Theo said.

“You were?” Corey asked.

“I did not want to go on tour with you. Corey, I care - no I cared about you a lot, but I do not know if I loved you. Now, seeing this. I can  _ never  _ forgive you.” Theo said tearing coming out. “I’m  _ done _ . I hope he was worth it.”

Corey was silent. “It was Mason. The one who is also going on tour.”

“How long?” Theo asked.

“What?” Corey replied.

“How long have you two been fucking?” Theo said louder.

“2 months.” Corey said. He could not bare to look at Theo.

“2 months. 2 fucking months?!” Theo laughed. “Always in our bed?”

“Theo, you and I haven’t had sex in so long. I was weak! Mason and I were practicing our dances one night and I feel into his arms. It just happened.” Corey said.

“Great. Happy for you.” Theo said aloofly. 

“Oh don’t even give me that!” Corey tried to defend himself.

“Excuse me?” Theo said feeling threatened.

“I’ve seen how you look at Liam. You haven’t looked at me like that in forever. I see the way he looks at you too. Is that why you were going to break up with me? For him?” Corey asked.

“Oh do not try to put the blame on me!” Theo yelled. “You know what? Yes. I like Liam. A lot. I had the fucking decency to not do anything until I talked to you about it. You know how many times in the past few days I wanted to? I wanted to cup Liam’s face and kiss his perfect face.”

Corey looked out the window. “I guess we just grew apart.” 

“Yes. We did.” Theo said. “I’m leaving. I’ll be back tomorrow. I don’t want you here.”

“Where am I supposed to go?” Corey asked.

“Go on tour. Go to Mason’s. Just do not be here.” Theo said grabbing his keys and wallet and slamming the door. He could hear Corey cry a little. He stomped upstairs and knocked on the door to Liam’s apartment. His face was all red and he teared up a little.

“Theo? What’s wrong?” Lydia said with concern in her voice.

“Is Liam here?” He choked out.

“Liam!” Lydia yelled. Liam came running, when he saw Theo he ran faster. He gave him a huge hug. “It’s okay.” He led Theo inside and to the couch. 

_ What is wrong?!  _ Lydia was mouthing to Liam.

_ I have no idea.  _ He mouthed back. Liam hugged Theo tightly. “It will be okay.” 


	9. Seeking Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo is really sad, luckily Liam comforts him

For about 30 minutes Theo was crying into Liam’s chest. No words came out, just tears. Liam knew that he needed to let his emotions out and then they would talk. Liam hugged him and ran his hand through Theo’s hair. 

Theo began to calm down. His hand on Liam’s chest. “I caught him cheating.”

Liam began to be filled with rage. “What?!” 

“I walked in after we talked.” Theo wiped tears from his face. “I went to my room and there he was inside another guy.”

“Fuck him.” Liam said. “I am so sorry. You deserve so much better.” Liam hugged him more.

“I have it.” Theo said hugging Liam tighter. “Can I stay here tonight? I told him to be out by tomorrow morning.” 

“Of course! Theo you can stay here as long as you need.” Liam said. 

“Thank you, Liam.” Theo said. He lifted his head and kissed Liam’s cheek. The kiss was soft and gentle. Liam turned bright red. 

“I’ll make you dinner.” Liam said. “I was going to make steak tips, does that sound okay to you?”

“That’s perfect? Are you sure? I don’t want to take your food.” Theo said.

“No it’s fine. I have more than enough for three of us! Lydia is the only one home. Malia and Stiles will be home later. Do you mind if she joins us?” Liam asked.

“It’s you guys’ house, I won’t mind at all.” Theo said.

“You can come out and stop eavesdropping, Lydia!” Liam said loudly. 

“I wouldn’t have to eavesdrop if you boys spoke louder!” Lydia said. She walked out to the kitchen. “Want me to go kick his ass?” 

Theo laughed. For the first time since he got there he had a smile on his face. Liam was falling in love with that smile. “No, he’s leaving. It honestly was long overdue. It’s time to move on to better things. A better connection. A better person.” He smiled and was looking at Liam who was in the kitchen now taking the steak tips out of the refrigerator. 

Lydia looked at the boys who were obviously taken by each other. “Well, I have a feeling you will find that sooner than you think.”

Theo raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t tell her?”

Lydia looked shocked. “Tell me what?”

Liam looked a bit scared. “I haven’t been home all that long to tell her….”

“TELL ME WHAT?!” Lydia protested. 

“Liam and I had a talk today….” Theo began. “I’m sad about Corey. But when I went home I was going to break up with him. For Liam.” 

Lydia smiled. “The universe works itself out. Maybe not in the best way, but it still did. So are you together now?”

“Well….we haven’t exactly talked about it.” Liam responded.

“Oh….” Lydia said pouring herself a glass of wine. “Awkward sorry.”

“No, it’s okay.” Theo said standing up. “I still need to ask Liam anyways, but I will….soon.” Theo winked.

Liam blushed. “Oh put me out of my misery. What do you have up your sleeve?” 

“Oh nothing. I just will ask you eventually.” Theo replied. “When I am ready.” 

Liam was beat red now. Now he knew that Theo was planning some way to ask him out. He tried to focus on cooking and not on the fact that Theo was in his house, going to stay the night, and wanted to ask him out. 

Liam takes his time cooking for the three of them. Lydia and Theo sit on the couch and take some time to get to know each other. There are times the two whisper and Liam wishes he had super hearing to know what the two were talking about. 

“Dinner is ready!” Liam said. He made steak tips, mashed potatoes, and corn. “I hope you guys like it. The steak has been marinating all day.”

“It looks great, Liam.” Theo said. 

The three sat down and enjoyed their dinner. For some time, Theo forgot all about Corey. All that mattered was his new friend and this new guy. A new guy that he has grown so close with, but is like he has known forever. He kept admiring Liam’s smile. The way his lips curled. His beautiful baby blue eyes. Nothing and no one compared to Liam. 

“Let me clean up.” Lydia said. 

“Are you sure?” Theo asked.

“Quite sure.” Lydia said winking.

“Liam, can I show you something?” Theo asked.

“Uh, sure.” Liam said.

Theo led Liam out of the apartment and to a doorway that Liam hasn’t seen before. “You’ve haven’t been on the roof yet, have you?”

“No, I haven’t.” Liam responded. Theo chuckled and behind the door was a ladder. The two boys climbed up the stairs. 

Theo got to the top first and then out his hand out to help Liam up. “Here we have the best view in the city.” 

“Wow.” Liam says admiring the New York skyline.

Theo got up on the perch. “Sometimes, I like to stand here. It makes me feel like Spider-Man. Standing here. Watching.” 

“Spider-Man was always my favorite superhero.” Liam says smiling. 

Theo turned to him. “Is that right?” He walked over to Liam and put his hands on his waist. “Spider-Man always was mine too.”

Liam was blushing. To hide, he put his face on Theo’s chest. He heard his heartbeat and put his arms around Theo’s chest. “I like this.”

“I like this, too. I like  _ you,  _ Liam.” Theo said.

Liam looked up. “I like you too.” Liam paused. “But you just got out of a relationship, like  _ just  _ got out of it.”

“Yes, but I did it literally for you.” Theo said noticing Liam’s face turn a deep red.

“I can’t help but feel guilty. Corey is missing out of the most amazing guy in the world. Not to mention….the hottest.” Liam said.

“I get that, but Corey fucked his chance when he went balls deep into Mason. I feel nothing positive for him anymore.” Theo said. “Liam, when pizza dough landed on my face and this babbling adorable guy came running downstairs apologizing, that is when my life changed. Right then, I forgot all about Corey. That is when I knew things were over with us. Call it love at first sight or just a leap of faith, but Liam Dunbar. Fuck it, I think I love you. Every time I see you, my stomach drops. My heart skips a beat. I worry what my hair looks like. I want to make sure my breath smells over. I never,  _ never _  did that for anyone, not even Corey. Liam Dunbar, I love you. This is really fast I know, but -” Theo was cut off when Liam closed the distance and put his lips on Theo’s. 

“I love you, too.” Liam said. “This is fast, but fuck it. Take a leap of faith. I want to take that leap with you.”

“Now hold it right there, you know I’m not actually Spider-Man and we aren’t jumping off the roof, right?” Theo said teasing Liam.

“I bet you’d look hot in that suit though.” Liam said winking.

“Maybe one year we can go to comic con and you’ll see.” Theo said cupping Liam’s face and kissing him. 

“So you’re welcome to stay the night.” Liam said. “The couch is comfortable, but I think you’ll find my bed is much more inviting.” 

Immediately, Theo’s pants tended. “Is that right?” 

Liam grabbed Theo’s hand and led him to the stairs. Their night was just beginning.


	10. Hold It Against Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter is pure smut. Theo and Liam have had some pent up sexual tension and they are FINALLY acting on it since Theo is single.

**Chapter 10: Hold It Against Me**

 

Liam and Theo got to the door and the two couldn’t contain themselves, they began making out in the hallway. “We should take this to my room.” Liam said breaking the kiss.

They walked in and Stiles, Malia, and Lydia were on the couch watching tv. “Theo!” Stiles said. “How goes it?” He asked. 

“It’s been a wild day.” Theo said.

“Yes and on that note, Theo and I are really tired and I think we are going to go to sleep okay bye.” Liam said practically dragging Theo to his room.

“What just happened here?” Malia asked.

“Theo is single now.” Lydia smiled.

“Not for long. Get it buddy!” Stiles yelled hearing Liam’s door slam shut.

Liam pinned Theo to his bedroom door. His hands in Theo’s hair, their lips crashing together and tongues dancing around each other. Theo’s hand travelled up Liam’s shirt and pulled it off. Liam, was less gentle. He ripped Theo’s shirt straight off. “Fuck.”

“Shit. Theo. I’m sorry.” Liam said realizing what he did.

“Don’t be, that was so hot.” Theo grabbed Liam and kissed him hard. They were kissing so viciously, they didn’t realize that they reached Liam’s bed. The two boys collapse and Theo is now on top of Liam. “I win.” He says with a smug smile. 

“Don’t be so sure.” Liam argued struggling and used Theo’s weight against him. He was now straddling Theo and pinned him down. Liam lunged at Theo’s neck kissing and licking it. He left a very light mark on his neck. Theo’s hands were holding Liam close to him. Liam sprung up. “You know. We should probably shower before bed.” 

Theo smirked. “Oh yeah?”

“It would probably be quicker if we showered together too.” Liam said. Theo smiled. “You stay here while I get the shower ready.”

Liam left the room and Theo took this as a chance to look around. He noticed the bed was very comfortable. He saw in Liam’s laundry pile were a few jockstraps and Theo was definitely turned on by that. Liam had a few posters. An original poster from The Lion King from the 90s that was framed. There was a ticket stub from a concert and the headliner was called “Little Wolf.” Theo smirked.

“So you decided to snoop?” Liam said. He was standing in the doorway with a towel around his waist.

“Just a little bit. Little Wolf?” Theo asked.

“I went to a club and he played. He sucked.” Liam laughed.

“You’d be a cute Little Wolf.” Theo said.

“Theodore Raeken, did you just give me a pet name?” Liam asked.

“Maybe.” Theo walked over to him and pulled the towel off of Liam. Liam’s cock sprung out and bounced. Liam was about 9 inches and very thick. “Whoops, my hand slipped. Guess I can’t call that Little Wolf.” 

Liam smiled and with one quick movement pulled Theo’s pants and underwear off only to find Theo was commando. “No underwear Theo? Fuck.” He was admiring Theo’s form. His perfectly chiseled body. Theo’s dick was about 7 inches and had a very nice curve to it. Theo also had the perfect bubble butt. Liam had admired it in gym shorts, but here it is now in front of him, bare. 

“I rarely wear underwear and when I do it’s usually slim fit trunks or jockstraps.” Theo whispered in Liam’s ear. “So are we showering or not?” 

Liam grabbed Theo by his dick and led him into the shower. The two boys entered the shower. Liam had a glass walk in shower that was just big enough for two. Originally, Liam didn’t think he would need that, but now he is so thankful. The two boys hugged each other close as the hot water hit their skin. Liam felt like he could stay that way forever. He looked at at Theo and kissed him close. Theo’s tongue entered Liam’s mouth and Liam felt like he was in heaven. Theo pinned Liam to the glass wall gently and began kissing Liam’s neck causing him to moan. “Th- Theo.” Liam was calling out. Liam’s hands were roaming Theo’s back and eventually found his way to Theo’s ass. He pushed Theo forward rubbing their cocks together. 

“Fuck, Liam. I’m not going to last long if you do that.” Theo moaned.

Liam looked up at Theo. He loved how tough Theo was, but seeing him like this was a whole new perspective. “So Theo, I should ask. Are you a top or bottom?”

“I’m quite versatile, but I prefer to bottom.” Theo said.

“Good.” Liam pinned Theo to the other wall. “I’m a dominant versatile top.”

“Holy shit.” Theo didn’t realized he could be more turned on than he already was, but here he was, his cock had never been so hard. Liam was driving him crazy. “Liam, let’s get cleaned up.” He leaned closer and looked right into Liam’s eyes. “Then we can get in your bed and you can fuck my brains out.”

Liam’s jaw dropped and he quickly grabbed the shampoo. The two boys washed their hair and then their bodies. They helped each other wash their backs. Theo paid extra attention to his ass so it was ready for Liam.

They very quickly dried off and raced to the bed. Theo went on his stomach and put his ass up. “Wanna eat my ass, Liam?” Liam responded by pouncing on him. His hands on Theo’s thighs. His tongue slicked the rim of Theo’s hole. “Oh fuck.” Liam slipped one finger in and began to open Theo up. “Fuck yes.” Theo sighed out. Liam slipped in a second finger to open Theo up more. “I need it, Theo. Pleeease.” 

“Tell me. What do you need?” Liam asked.

“I need you in me.” Theo picked his head up. “Fuck me.” 

“Fuck….Theo….I’m out of condoms….” Liam stopped.

Theo looked at him. “We can go bareback. Liam I love you and I don’t want to stop now.” 

“Oh fuck yes.” Liam lined his cock up with Theo’s hole and put the head in. “Tell me if it hurts or if I should stop.” Theo nodded his head quickly. 

Liam pushed in more. “Oh fuck.” Liam could tell that was a good sound. Theo was moaning for more. “Go. I can take it.” Liam was balls deep in Theo’s ass. “Fuck. Move!” Liam began thrusting inside of Theo. “Harder! Faster!” Liam was surprised, but honestly so turned on how much Theo needed and wanted to be fucked. 

“Theo! Yes!” Liam could feel Theo’s hole tightening around his cock. Liam turned Theo so he was on his back. He put Theo’s legs on his shoulders and resumed fucking Theo’s ass hard. “I want to see your face.” Theo looked so hot. His body was glistening in sweat. His mouth was open and moaning. “You look so hot like this Theo.” 

Liam’s cock was hitting Theo’s prostate. “Yes Liam! Fuck right there! I’m close!” Liam thrust his hips harder. “Oh fuck!” Theo’s back arched underneath him and his cock shot his load all over his check.

The sight made Liam weak. “Theo!” Liam said as he shot cum up Theo’s ass. Liam collapsed next to Theo. “Wait.” Liam sat up and licked the cum off of Theo’s chest. He then kissed Theo.

“Woah.” Theo was panting. “Interesting. I’ve never been kissed after someone they ate my cum.” He laughed. 

The two boys cleaned up quickly and laid back in bed. 

Theo was laying in the middle of the bed and Liam was curled up next to him with his head on his chest. “Hey, Little Wolf?”

Theo could feel Liam smile. “Yes, Theo?”

Theo was really red. “Willyoubemyboyfriend?” Theo spoke very fast.

Liam smiled. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“Oh shut up.” Theo rolled his eyes. 

“Whaaaat?” Liam said innocently.

“Will you, Liam Dunbar, be….my boyfriend?” Theo said.

“Yes you big idiot.” Liam said kissing him.

“I’m happy.” Theo said. “For the first time in a long time. I’m truly happy.”

Liam smiled thinking about his future. “Well for now, let’s sleep. That exhausted me.”

“Me too. Good night Little Wolf. I love you.” Theo said closing his eyes.

“I love you too, Theodore.” Liam said snuggling into his chest.


	11. First Morning and First(?) Date?

Theo woke up and was incredibly comfortable. It was the best night's sleep he had had in years. He looked down and Liam was still sound asleep on his chest. He didn’t even mind Liam drooled a bit on his chest. He checked his phone. It was 7:15 in the morning and he had 1 text.

 

_ Corey:  _ Everything is moved out. I’m sorry. I wish you all the best.

 

Theo saw that the text was sent at 4:30 in the morning. Corey stayed up all night moving out. Theo let out a sigh of relief. That part of his life was over and this new chapter with Liam was about to begin. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. In that instance it was as if he blinked his eyes and he was awake again. Liam is gone and his phone says 8:30. He looks around and finds his shorts and takes on of Liam’s shirts since Liam tore his off. 

He walks out of Liam’s room and finds him there in the kitchen. “Good morning handsome. I made scrambled eggs with cheese, bacon, and wheat toast. I wasn’t sure what you ate, so I hope this is alright.” 

Theo was still groggy, but also in awe. “It’s perfect.” He said kissing Liam on the cheek.

“Awww, you two.” Stiles said. He was laying on the couch drinking his coffee. 

“What would you like to drink?” Liam asked.

“Do you happen to have any tea?” Theo replied. 

“Coming right up.” Liam said. Theo sat down at the table and Liam brought him his food. “Here you go.” He went and grabbed his tea. “And here is this.” 

“Nice mug.” Theo laughed. The mug had a rainbow on it and read ‘Nobody knows I’m gay.’

“Thanks, Stiles gave it to me.” Liam replied.

“And it’s his  _ favorite  _ mug so feel special.” Stiles called from the couch. 

Theo grabbed Liam’s hand. “I do.” 

After a while they finished their breakfast. “Liam….I need your help.”

Liam knew this was coming. “With?”

“I….want to go back to my place.” Theo said. “Change my clothes. Maybe….rearrange 

my furniture. I don’t know.”

“It’s a date.” Liam said. 

They retreated to Liam’s room and Liam changed. Theo helped undress Liam. He took his shirt off and put his hands on Liam’s waist and began to gently kiss his neck. “Theoooo. I can’t get dressed if you’re going to do this.”

Theo chuckled. “I’m not complaining.” 

Liam squirmed free. “We should go. I know you don’t want to, but it will be good.” Liam noticed Theo had his head down. He took his hands. “Hey. I will be with you the entire time.” Theo nods begrudgingly. 

Liam throws on his clothes and the two walk downstairs. Theo takes out his keys and takes a deep breath. He knows Corey is long gone, but it is still a place they shared for a few years. 

Theo opened the door and noticed things were gone. Corey took some of his dishes, a few picture frames, their decorative pillows, and some things here are there. Theo wasn’t mad about it. They were things he had paid for so he had every right to take them. “I’m okay.” Theo said. He could just sense Liam was getting worried because Liam would not let Theo go more than a few feet from him. 

Liam grabbed his arm. “Okay, Theo.” 

They spend the next few hours moving things around the apartment. Theo new this next chapter needed a fresh start. 

Theo sat in his, what Liam soon realized was his go to chair. He nodded off and took a nap. Liam smiled at his sleeping boyfriend. He always thinks Theo is cute, but a sleepy Theo passed out in a chair was potentially the cutest Theo. Liam decided to do some dusting and make Theo dinner. He opened the freezer and found some chicken. He defrosted it in the microwave and cooked it. He realized that Theo is a heavy sleeper. Liam was a good cook, but very clumsy. He dropped a pan. Twice. And still Theo didn’t wake up. 

Eventually Theo began to wake up and smelled the food. “Liam?” He turned around and saw Liam in the kitchen with Theo’s ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron on.

“Hey there sleepy head.” Liam laughed.

Theo got up and gestured to the apron. “Don’t mind if I do.” Theo said pulling Liam in 

for a kiss. 

“I figured you needed some rest. I made some chicken for us, I hope that is okay. I found it in your freezer.” Liam said.

“Thank you, Liam.” Theo said. “So is this our….second date? First date?” 

Liam paused. “Well….Lydia kinda was a third wheel and what we did after….well.” Liam thought back to fucking Theo. “I don’t know if that is a date. It was definitely fun. Definitely.” 

“Definitely.” Theo said smiling. 

The two boys sat on the couch with their dinner and Theo put on a movie. This was the first of many dates they would have on this couch watching movies.


	12. 3 Years Later

“Liam! Come on!” Stiles called to him knocking on his apartment door. “We are going to be late!” 2 years ago, Liam moved in with Theo. He was still close with his friends, but the two wanted their own place.

Liam was running around like crazy. He and his friends were going to Comic Con for the first time and Liam had a custom made Deadpool costume. “Do I look good?” 

“Yes, Liam! Let’s go!” Stiles demanded. Stiles was dressed as Captain America. Lydia was dressed as Scarlet Witch. Malia was dressed as Black Widow.

“Too bad that Theo can’t go.” Lydia said.

“I know. He had too many appointments today and just couldn’t rearrange his schedule.” Liam responded. 

The 4 friends made their way through the con. They sat in on a few panels, bought some souvenirs, and they were ready to watch some performances.

“This one looks cool, Liam. It’s interactive apparently.” Stiles said.

“ _ Spider-Man Saves The Day _ ? Wow….seems like a lacking title. Theo would have loved this one. I don’t know if I should see it without him.” Liam said.

“Liam, Theo would want you to have fun! He told you to have fun” Lydia protested. “So let’s go.” 

They entered the theatre space the performance was in. “Who is ready for the show?” The actor playing Green Goblin said. “Like the ad says we need your help! Are you ready?!” 

“Yes!” The crowd cheered.

“I can’t hear you! I SAID ARE YOU READY?!” The Green Goblin shouted.

“YES!!!” Everyone cheered enthusiastically. 

The show went on. Some people went on stage to help out the villains do tricks and stunts. The show was near ending and still Spider-Man was yet to be seen. “Uh-oh. We just got word that Kraven the Hunter is out and looking for one of you!” 

“Yes I am!” The voice said through some speakers. “Gotcha!” A man jumped out and grabbed Liam.

“Hey!” Liam said. His friends all laughed watching him get captured and taken on to the stage.

“Uh-oh. Deadpool has been taken! Who is going to help him?” Green Goblin said. Kraven tired Liam to a chair quickly. 

“Stop!” A voice boomed. From backstage Spider-Man came out kicking Kraven away from Liam. The two fought for a minute or two. Spider-Man walked over to Liam. “You’re safe now.”

“Thank you.” Liam said. 

“Deadpool and Spider-Man! The best couple!” Green Goblin says.

“Oh, we aren’t - I have a -” Liam was stammering when he saw Spider-Man get down on one knee and the crowd erupted in gasps and applause. 

He took his mask off and there was Theo. Theo orchestrated this whole thing. “Liam ‘Deadpool’ Dunbar. Will you marry me?” 

Liam was shocked. “Yes!” Theo put the ring on Liam’s finger and stood up and kissed his fiancé. 

Liam saw his friends who admitted they knew the whole time. Theo had been planning this for months apparently. After 3 years he did have to admit, Theo looked damn sexy in the Spider-Man outfit. 

 


	13. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam finally get married <3

~2 Years Later~

It was finally the big day! Liam and Theo have moved to Beacon Hills. Liam was a professor at a local college and Theo was still a trainer and ran his own gym. The two of them loved their jobs and loved their life together. 

Their wedding decor was red and black. Liam had a red suit coat, a black bowtie, and black pants. Theo had a black suit coat, a red bowtie, and black pants. They decided that they both would walk down the aisle. Theo was given away by Lydia. Over the years the two grew very close. Liam tried to reach out to Theo’s family, but it did not work out. He knew their relationship was over. Lydia was more than happy to walk Theo down the aisle. She was also her best person. Liam’s mom walked him down the aisle. Liam got there and Stiles was his best man. The ceremony was short and sweet. 

The reception was very nice. They started with an appetizer choice of a variety of soups. Liam did not know why Theo liked soup, but apparently Theo was a avid soup eater? He didn't care. He still loved him. Their main course was a choice of chicken, bacon wrapped steak, or vegan macaroni and cheese, or a combination of these plates. They, of course had an open bar. The husbands danced the night away and could not have been happier in each others arms. 

Lydia tapped her glass. “I’d like to make a toast. I first met Theo 5 years ago when Liam dropped pizza dough out of our window onto his face.” The crowd laughed. “I knew then that we would be here one day. I saw how smitten Liam got with Theo. The two very quickly grew close. When I first really talked to Theo I told him something. Do you remember what it was?” She asked Theo. “I said if you hurt him, I would kill you. Thank you for not having me kill you. Thank you for loving Theo and also becoming my best friend. To Liam and Theo!” 

Everyone drank. Stiles gave a speech, but he was drunk and it was sloppy and about his love for the two of them and how he hoped his new boyfriend, Derek share a bond like they share. The night was perfect. 

Theo looked at Liam. “I love you, Liam Dunbar.”

Liam smiled. “And I love you, Theo Dunbar.” Theo took Liam’s last name. Theo’s past was just that: his past. He knew it was a part of him, but he did not want to be defined by it. Instead, he learned from it. He gained new friends and the man of his dreams. He hated his old life, but now he and his partner shared the same name. 

The two watched from the reception hall as fireworks were going off in honor of their wedding. Everything was perfect.

Theo pulled Liam in for a gentle kiss. “It’s you and me against the world, Little Wolf.”

Liam smiled and hugged Theo resting his head on his chest. “Bring it on. Together” 

Theo kissed the top of Liam’s head and held his hand. “Together. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read and followed this fic to the end. <3 I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
